


Two Weeks, One Day

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks, one day.</p>
<p>That's how long Peggy had been gone, whisked away on some top secret mission by Colonel Phillips and the Howling Commandos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks, One Day

Two weeks, 1 day.

That's how long Peggy had been gone, whisked away on some top secret mission courtesy of Captain Phillips and the Howling Commandos.

As her Chief, he had no problem lending her out to the US military for this important mission. He was slightly worried that she wasn't fully healed from the rebar incident Peggy had assured him that she was feeling quite fine.

As her...significant other however...

He missed her. 

Two weeks without having any contact was going cold turkey and he knew the difficulties of attempting to quit Peggy Carter. 

They had been trying to keep their relationship under wraps and so far it worked. Jarvis knew, primarily because of the several nights that Peggy had spent at Daniel's house. And because of this, he imagined Mrs. Jarvis knew as well. But Stark appeared to have no clue and surprisingly, Jack didn't either. Of course, Jack was recuperating from his gunshot wound so he had other things on his mind.

Peggy's friend Angie had come last week for a surprise visit and intended to stay until Peggy returned. He liked Angie; the few times he had been over for dinner in the past few weeks (Jarvis insisted), he struck up a conversation with her and found himself chuckling over her anecdotes of an actor's life.

They had kept things quiet at the office as well, and no one suspected, minus Rose, who kept looking at him with a sly grin on her face.

He found himself at the office more often then not these two weeks, catching up on filing and paper work and attempting to keep himself occupied. 

Of course that often meant sitting with a drink in his hand, contemplating where Peggy was and if she was in any danger. 

Today however, he was in Stark's living room, having a drink and listening to the idle chatter of those around him. Ana Jarvis had insisted on him coming over for dinner and drinks and he felt he couldn't say no. 

But now that dinner was done, he wondered exactly how long he would have to stay. He was feeling exhausted, the sleeplessness of the last few days catching up to him. 

A commotion at the front door caught everyone's attention and Jarvis was up and moving towards the door before anybody could do anything.

"Miss Carter!" He heard Jarvis exclaim.

Daniel grabbed his crutch and made his way to the front door as fast as he could. 

There, surrounded by the Howling Commandos, was Peggy. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

It took one look and both were moving until they crashed into each other. Daniel's crutch fell to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Peggy and she did the same.

He pressed a kiss to her hair as he held her close, breathing her in. 

"I've missed you," he managed to say, as he felt Peggy squeeze him even tighter. 

He felt her nod against his shoulder and it was then he realized she was trembling. 

Daniel pulled back slightly and looked into Peggy's eyes. He saw a look of utter devastation and relief. 

"What happened?"

Peggy just shook her head and pulled him close.

"Not now, darling," she pleaded. "Just hold me."

He shook a questioning look at the Dugan and the rest of the Howling Commandos but did as she said, pulling her close. As he did, she exhaled sharply.

"You're hurt," he said, accusingly. "Peggy..."

"I'm fine. Daniel, really..."

"Where?" he asked. "Let me see."

Tears sprung to her eyes and he knew then that whatever happened, it had shaken her to her core.

"I'm...not here, please..."

It was then he realized that the rest of the dinner party had gathered in the front hall.

He nodded and bent down to grab his crutch. 

"I assume we'll need bandages?" He asked.

"Yes,"Peggy said softly.He wasn't used to her sounding so soft and well, scared almost. 

"Jarvis?" He inquired.

"I will gather some supplies and bring them to Miss Carter's quarters."

They made their way by Angie, who stopped Peggy for a brief hug, as well as Stark and Ana Jarvis.

As they walked by Jack, he stopped them.

"Sousa, you know this is against SSR regulat..."

"It's none of your damn business, Jack," Daniel said sharply. 

"But.."

Daniel pushed by and continued with Peggy down the hall to her room, thankful that it wasn't on the second floor. 

Once inside, he sat down on the bed and pulled her close.

"Peggy..."

"I'll tell you everything. I promise. But not yet. Please," she pleaded.

"Okay, but you need to promise me something. Don't ever do that again."

She looked at him questioningly. 

"Two weeks Peg," he said fervently. "Two weeks without a word. You could have been...I didn't know what had happened to you."

He found himself getting angry and he tamped it down. This wasn't the time for a fight. 

Daniel expected her to disagree, to say the mission was what was important. Instead, she nodded her head.

"I won't," she said softly. "I won't do it again, I promise."

He reached for her, tilting her head up and pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't know what I would do without you Peg."

Tears filled her eyes.

"I don't know...I don't know what I would do without you either. I'm sorry."

As he held her, he was decidedly worried. This was not Peggy Carter, who went guns blazing into any situation and came out with nary a scratch. Something had happened. Something that had scared her very much.

A knock on the door startled Daniel out of his thoughts and he went and opened it, finding Ana Jarvis on the other side, holding a box of supplies.

"I thought you might need some help."

He assented, letting her inside. 

"Now let's see the damage," Ana said.

Peggy slipped off her shirt and it was all Daniel could do not to gasp out loud. A big, white bandage covered the area where she was struck with the rebar not too long ago however blood had soaked through the bandage. The rest of her stomach and back were covered with bruises.

It was like someone had...oh god.

"Perhaps," Ana said, turning to him, "Perhaps you might want to wait outside, Chief Sousa."

He looked at Peggy and she nodded slightly. 

Turning, he headed out of her room and strode into the living room, anger in each step. As soon as he got there, he went right up to Dugan and raising his fist, he punched him, hard.

Dugan fell back a few steps as the rest of the Howling Commandos got to their feet, ready to protect their own.

Dugan waved them off.

"I suppose I deserve that."

"What the hell happened?" Daniel asked, angrily. 

"I can't tell you much but..."

"She looks like she's been tortured," he said. 

A gasp came from Angie. 

"They ambushed us," Dugan said. "We didn't see it coming. They took Peg. It took us two days to track them down."

"And in the meantime, they tortured her."

Dugan nodded. 

"She was in pretty bad shape. But she refused to go to a hospital. Insisted on coming home as soon as possible. Now I see why."

"Did you..."

"Got every one," Dernier piped up. "Don't worry Sousa, we made them pay."

"Thank you." 

With that, he turned and headed out of the living room before anyone could ask any questions. 

He leaned against her door, waiting for Ana to be done. It seemed like it was taking a long time and he wondered exactly how extensive the damage was. Peggy wasn't coming back to work anytime soon that's for sure.

The door opened and Ana appeared.

"Her wounds have been taken care of and she is tucked up in bed," Ana said, squeezing his shoulder. "She'll need lots of rest but she will be fine."

"Thank you Ana."

She nodded and headed down the hall. Daniel grasped the doorknob and headed inside, shutting the door behind him.

Peggy was indeed tucked in bed and close to sleep.

"I just wanted to come see how you are. But I will let you rest."

Daniel had no intention of leaving unless she demanded it. 

"Please stay," Peggy said. "Stay with me."

He nodded and undressed quickly, propping his crutch and leg against the dresser. He slipped into bed and his arms immediately went around her.

"You talk to Dum Dum?" She said quietly.

"Yea. He confirmed it. Peggy, about what happened..."

"All I could think about was you," she interrupted. "About how I hadn't told you yet that I loved you even though it's absolutely true and how I might never see you again and..."

"You love me?"

She nodded, snuggling closer to him.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he carded his fingers through her hair. 

"I love you too Peggy. So much."

Daniel watched as she smiled and shut her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

And for the first time in two weeks and one day, he felt happy.


End file.
